The Prince and the Chief's son : Dancing and Dreaming
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: Prince Jackson Overland brainstorms on how to court the Chief's son Hiccup Haddock the third. Hijack,Frostcup Hiccup/Jack Slash,Yaoi,Stoick and valkas song. for Hijack revolution


**Copyright:I do not own How to train your dragon at all.**

**Warnings:slash.**

**Authors Note:Well I don't know what to say I just had the inspiration do this fanfic,I really liked the song so this was created.**

**So basically Jack is a prince from the large kingdom of Burgess trying to court Hiccup son of the chief of the Hairy Hooligans,**

**so what better way to court him than sing him his ancestors song.**

* * *

Prince Jackson Overland 'Jack' of Burgess stepped out of the royal carriage,landing on the soft dirt of Berk.

He surveyed his surroundings 'So this is Berk' Jack thought amusedly. "My Prince it's time to meet the chief's son"A rather stiff guard announced.

Jack nodded 'Time to see this so called beauty' Jack thought bitterly. As Jack neared the town hall a servant dutifully held the door open for him.

He nodded his head in thanks before entering the room,he saw a few rather important vikings,Gobber,the Chief Stoick,

and finally the most beautiful creature Jack has ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. The people who had talked about his beauty were not over exaggerating.

The angel as Jack dubbed him had dark auburn hair with natural caramel highlights,rosy skin that seemed to have a permanent blush,a curvacious figure,

had freckles decorated everywhere around his body,a cute button nose,kind forest green eyes,now Jack could talk about Hiccup forever but unfortunately he couldn't.

He took his seat across Hiccup eyeing him the whole way. Him and Stoick talked for a while before it came to the proposal.

Jack bent down on one knee "Hiccup Haddock the third son of chief Stoick,will you give me permission to court you"asked Jack with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Can I please have some time to think about all this"asked Hiccup rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly.

Jack nodded determinedly Hiccup could take all the time he needed,Jack would still wait for him.

The meeting was soon dismissed,as Jack thought of ways to court Hiccup.

"_I'll swim and sail the savage seas_"Jack hear Stoick sing. "Excuse me but that's a beautiful song where did you learn it"Jack asked politely yet curiously.

Stoick chuckled deeply "Its the song me ancestors used to court the'r par'ners"Stoick responded.

"Wo-would it be okay if maybe I used it"asked Jack nervously,"Of course ee'll even teach ya the dan'e"Stoick cheerfully agreed.

* * *

After asking a few people around Berk,Jack found Hiccup in the local bar with a few vikings around his age.

"Hiccup"Jack smiled,"Oh hey prince Jack"Hiccup said sheepishly.

"I have something to show you"said Jack,Hiccup cast him a intrigued look "What is it"Hiccup asked raising a brow.

"Oh you'll see,if you come on a date with me"Jack said mysteriously.

"Fine I guess I'll come"grumbled Hiccup,Jack grinned before grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him into his carriage.

"So where are we going"Hiccup asked trying to make a conversation,"Oh you'll see"Jack said mischievously,"Okay"Hiccup said suspiciously.

"You know we should go tomorrow its already 10:00"exclaimed Hiccup,"Nope"said Jack popping the P "That's apart of the date"he continued.

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt "We're here M'lady"Jack grinned,"Really"Hiccup said excitedly,"And don't call me that"He quickly added on grumpily.

As Hiccup stepped out of the carriage his breath hitched "It's beautiful"Hiccup whispered surveying the beautiful field in front of him.

"I knew you'd like it"Jack said proudly,"So hungry?"Jack asked. Hiccup giggled as Jack led him to the picnic he had planned out.

After they had eaten they went stargazing on the nearby hill,they talked for a while before Jack started whistling.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he recognized the tune,"_I'll swim and sail the savage seas_"Jack singed looking Hiccup straight in the eye,Hiccup's breath hitched.

"_With ner'er fear of drowning_"sang Jack again forging a little bit accent. "_And gladly ride the waves of life,If you will marry me_"Jack sang quietly.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the last two words. Some music began to play "_No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey"_ Jack sang.

"_If you will promise me your heart and lov_-"Jack stood up and held out his hand for Hiccup,his eyes pleading him to take it,sighing when he didn't.

Jack started to withdraw his hand,Hiccup grasped it "_And love me for eternity_"Hiccup sang sweetly,Jacks eyes widened happily.

"_My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me,but I've no use of mighty deeds when I feel yours arms around me_"Hiccup sang sweetly yet strongly.

At some point of Hiccup's verse,Hiccup initiated the dance holding out his arm to kind of par with Jack's muscular arm.

"_But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry_"Jack sang propping his knee on the ground and twisting Hiccup's body around his sitting form.

"_Poetry_"Hiccup laughed at the thought of Jack singing him poetry.

"_And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me" _Jack sang in a deep voice cheerfully with a undertone of protectiveness.

"_I have no use of rings of gold,I care not for your poetry,I only want your hand to hold"_ Hiccup sang,"_I only want you near me_" Jack finished for him.

"**_To love and kiss and sweetly hold,for the dancing and the dreaming,through all of life's toils and delights I'll keep your love beside me,I'll swim and sail the savage seas with ne'er fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me"_**They sang in unison.

On the last note Jack spun Hiccup into the air before sitting him down gently,Jack sat on one knee and took out a ring box out of his pocket.

"Hiccup will you marry me"Jack asked,passion in his eyes. "A million times yes"Hiccup smiled.

* * *

**Authors Note:What else Can I say**


End file.
